Mama, do I have any cousins?
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: It starts as a Sirius/Tonks story, but ends as Remus/Tonks. Short Oneshot, Tonks wants to meat Sirius. R/T - minor S/T.A/T


"Mama, do I have any cousins?" 5 years old Nymphadora asked her mother, while she was braiding her daughters hair,

"Well, Mama does, and his name is Sirius."

"Really! Can't we meat him?" The 5 year-old asked her mother, and her mother shook her head.

"No, sorry. He goes to Hogwarts, you know, the school Mama and Dada told you about?"

"Oh. Ok." Her daughter said sadly.

"Hey, Mum! Guess what! I've got the letter!" 11 years old Nymphadora shouted, as she raced into the kitchen, her hair was bight yellow of happiness.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you, Nymphadora!" Her mother screamed, and hugged her daughter.

"I know! Now I can meat Sirius!"

Her mother shook her head, and answered,

"No, sorry hunny, but uncle Sirius has left school. He graduated a couple of years ago."

Her daughter sighed, and pulled of the hug.

"Ok. Well, I've got to pack…" The 11 year-old girl left the kitchen, with her normal turquoise hair. Suddenly, the girl wasn't so excited any more.

"Hey, Tonks!" 13 years old Tiffany shouted, and gave her friend the Daily Prophet. Tonks took it and read it.  
Her eyes stopped at the front picture, _Sirius Black, taken to Azcaban!_.  
She put the magazine down, and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Nymphadora!" Mad-Eye shouted, as he came up to Tonks.

"Tell me, you want to fight You-know-who, right?" Tonks nodded her head, and he dragged her away, in to his office at the Ministry Of Magic.

"Do you want to join the Phoenix-Order?"

"Yes, sir, I'd love to!" He gave her a look, and she added, "What do they need me for?"

"You got highest score on your Auor-test. You'd be great as a order-member."

Tonks smiled happily, and they went outside, and started to walk to Grimmaldu Place #12.

"Hey, Moody!" Sirius shouted, as Mad-Eye and Tonks came in the doors. "Finally!"

"Sirius." Mad-Eye said, and Tonks eyes went wide, "Sirius?"

Sirius turned around, facing the unknown, tall, small, turquoise-haired woman in front of him.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Her name is Nymphadora, and she's the newest member of the Order." Mad-Eye said, and Tonks shook Sirius hand, smiling. _So this is my cousin? Nice!  
_  
"C'mon Nymph-" Mad-Eye started, but Tonks interrupted him, and her hair turned red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Mad-Eye! How many times do I have to tell you, it's Tonks!" Sirius turned around quickly, and faced Tonks again,

"Tonks? How odd, my cousin married a Muggle named Ted Tonks!"

"Not odd at all, I'm Andromeda and Ted's daughter." She said, making her way in to the kitchen, leaving a very confused Sirius Black behind her.

Sirius smiled, and thought: _Finally I get to meat her! Haha, that hair was awesome… wonder what Moony'll think about it…_

  
As the three stepped in to the kitchen, Remus raised his head from his tea. His eyes met Tonks, and her hair quickly went from turquoise to bubble-pink,

much to Mad-Eyes pleasure. He knew that Tonks hair only went bubble-pink when she saw someone she liked very, very much.

"Ah, Moody, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Mad-Eye said, taking a chair and sat down. Tonks sat down at the table, and smiled at Remus.

"Hi, who are you?" He smiled back, and but his tea down.

"Hi, Remus Lupin, You?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, pleasure to meat you." They shook hands, and Sirius came over to Tonks

"So, Tonks… It's great that you are finally here!" He smiled at her, and she smiled back,

"Yeah, I think so to!"

"Have I missed anything?" Remus asked, and though: _Maybe she's some girl Sirius hook up with at some bar… Hope not, she's gorgeous! But probably to gorgeous for me…_

"Oh, Sorry Remus, Sirius is my cousin!" Tonks said, and Remus smiled, _YES!_  
"So, Moony… what do you think of Tonks?" Sirius asked later that day. Remus blushed

"Um… She's… She is…-"

"-Gorgeous?"

"… No, I was going to say that she is-"

"-The prettiest girl you've ever met?"

"No. Or, well… she is. She really is…"

Sirius smiled and gave his friend a pat on his back,

"Yeah… And I think she likes you to!"

"How come?"

"Well, etch time she sees you, her hair turns bubble-pink."

And then the wedding day came, and Sirius watched it from above, with Lily and James at his side, of course.

"Aw, look at 'em! I'm so glad Moony finally got a lady!" James said, while hugging Lily.  
"Yeah… Oh, look, her hair turned bubble-pink!"  
Sirius laughed, and looked down at his beloved cousin and his friend. Smiling, he said:  
"Her hair is only bubble-pink when she's with him."

**OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOooOoOoOOoOooO**

Review! :)


End file.
